Tino's Adventures Chronicles
Weekenders Adventures Chronicles is a TV series created by Sonic879. Here is the list of Heroes, Villains and the episodes. Heroes *Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie and Tish Katsufrakis *Sunset Shimmer *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy) *Ash Ketchum & Pikachu *Serena *The DigiDestined and their Digimon *D-Team and their Dinosaurs *Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs *Mordecai and Rigby *Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeot Pete) *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo and Chris Thorndyke *Code Red(Nighlock, Major Malfunction, Taser, Red Smoke, Air Strike, Light Ultron, Mirage the Illusionist, Indominus Rex, Firestar, Bucky Barnes, Quicksilver, Sauron(Marvel), Deadpool, General Maximoff, Gambit, Justice, Shark Fleet, Blue Eagle) Villains *Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Mistress 9 *The Crime Empire *The Dazzlings *Grizzle *Mr. Ross *Spectral Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs *Psycho Rangers *Shredder *Myotismon *Kurumi Tokisaki *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) *Dr. Eggman *Krang Prime *Kraang Subprime *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth, Attila and Hun, Cassidy and Butch) *Masters of Evil(Superhumans)(Dark Eagle, Lockdown, Terrashock, Deadshot, Magneto, Dark Ultron, Bullseye, Psylock, Archangel, Helmut Zemo, Magneto, Storm(X-Men), Deathstroke, Lady Deathstrike, Killer Croc, Songbird, Apocalypse, Sebastian Shaw) Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: The Chronicles Begins Part 1 *Episode 2: The Chronicles Begins Part 2 *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: Season 2 *Episode 17: *Episode 18: Max's Sick Day *Episode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: Welcome to the Nightmare World *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: Injury Day off *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: Fear Fungus *Episode 28: *Episode 29: Season 3 *Episode 30: Tino's House Party *Episode 31: Weekenders' Bad Day *Episode 32: *Episode 33: Serena's Darkest Fears *Episode 34: *Episode 35: Restraining Pinkie *Episode 36: *Episode 37: *Episode 38: *Episode 39: *Episode 40: *Episode 41: Lights out *Episode 42: Underground Shift *Episode 43: Full Moon *Episode 44: *Episode 45: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 1 *Episode 46: The Amazon Jungle Journey Part 2 Season 4 *Episode 47: *Episode 48: Trouble in the Great Valley *Episode 49: The Birth of Tino's Dark Form *Episode 50: *Episode 51: *Episode 52: *Episode 53: *Episode 54: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 1 *Episode 55: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 2 *Episode 56: The Return of Midnight Sparkle Part 3 *Episode 57: *Episode 58: *Episode 59: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 1 *Episode 60: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 2 *Episode 61: The Evil DigiDestined Rises Part 3 Season 5: *Episode 62: *Episode 63: *Episode 64: *Episode 65: *Episode 66: *Episode 67: *Episode 68: Attack of the Evil Digimon *Episode 69: *Episode 70: *Episode 71: *Episode 72: *Episode 73: *Episode 74: The Rise of Arceus Part 1 *Episode 75: The Rise of Arceus Part 2 Season 6: *Episode 76: Battle of the Superhumans Part 1 *Episode 77: Battle of the Superhumans Part 2 Films * Category:Sonic879 Category:TV series Category:Punkasaurus0530